She's Everything
by Ailibhe
Summary: One phone call can turn their world upside down. What will Shawn do when there is a chance he might lose Rosie? Episode 3 in the Squirt series.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Episode 3-She's Everything**

RING!!!!!!!!!!

Shawn groaned and turned over to squint at the clock.

Eight o'clock. Saturday morning.

RING!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, Okay!" Shawn snapped at the phone.

"Hello?" Shawn spoke into the receiver.

"Mr. Spencer?" Came a deep voice from the other end.

"That's me." Shawn said, yawning.

"Good morning, Mr. Spencer, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Well actually-"

"Good. Now to business." He began. "My name is Jonathan Lancaster and I am Edward and Francine Carter's lawyer. Mr. and Mrs. Carter would like to sue for custody of their granddaughter, Rosalind Carter."

"Her name is Rosalind _Spencer_, and I won't let them do that." Shawn argued, wide awake now.

"Well Mr. Spencer, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Mr. Lancaster explained. "Mr. and Mrs. Carter are very adamant about their decision. I suggest that you get a lawyer."

"They can't do this!"

"Oh, Mr. Spencer, I assure you they can, and are. Thank you or your time."

And with that, he hung up. Shawn cursed under his breath.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked from the doorway, rubbing her eyes with one hand and clutching Barry, her beloved stuffed bear, with the other.

"C'mere, Squirt," Shawn said, softening his tone.

"What's wrong Daddy? And why are we awake at eight o'clock on a Saturday?" Shawn smiled a little.

"Well kiddo, -gosh, I don't know how I can explain this to you-," Shawn said scratching his head. Rosie placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay Daddy, I can take it." Shawn smiled again and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you remember your mom's parents?" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah, they were always mean to Mommy."

"Well, apparently, they don't think I can take care of you as well as they think I should and they want you to come live with them."

"But I want to stay here, with you." Rosie said, her lower lip quivering.

"Hey, listen to me, there is no way I'm gonna let them take you away. You're stuck with me, Squirt, like it or not."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Shawn had calmed Rosie (and himself) down and settled her into her breakfast and Saturday morning cartoons, he called the only lawyer he knew and trusted.

Adam Hornstock.


	2. Chapter 2

\/p>

-1Adam Hornstock was reviewing a case that was supposed to go to trial next week, when his secretary poked her head in his door.

"Mr. Hornstock, you have a call on line one. She said her name was…um…Wendy Morningdew."

"Thanks Teresa" he said. _Wendy Morningdew? _Adam thought _Wendy M- DUH! wake up Hornstock!_

He quickly picked up the phone and pressed the button for line one.

"Shawn!"

"H-Stock!"

"How's it going?" Adam asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, dude, not really that great."

"How bad is 'not that great'?"

"Dude, I'd rather be Michael Jackson right now."

"That bad, huh?"

Shawn proceeded to tell Adam about Rosie and the custody suit.

"Wow…" Adam breathed.

"Yeah, I know. Can you help me?" Shawn asked desperately.

"Of course!" Adam exclaimed. He leaned forward and ran his finger across his desk calendar. "Just, um, come to my office on Monday and we'll discuss a game plan."

"Thanks, dude,"

'Hey," Adam said leaning back in his chair again, chuckling. "don't thank me yet, I haven't won."

"Well, I appreciate it anyway," Shawn chuckled back.

"No problem. I'll see you Monday"

"Catch ya on the flip,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning rolled around and Shawn arrived at Adam's office a little before ten. He hadn't wanted to leave Rosie Lassie or Jules for fear of her getting into trouble and he didn't want to leave her with Henry because, well, you know. So, he had dropped her off at her Uncle Gus' earlier that morning so that Shawn could have the satisfaction of driving him crazy without actually having to be there.

A cute secretary greeted him when he entered the office.

"I'm ah, Shawn Spencer. I'm here to see Adam Hornstock." He said politely, irresistible charm oozing from everywhere. He resisted the urge to ask for her phone number. He had to focus on Rosie now.

"He'll be with you in a moment," She smiled, her eyes drifting up and down his body. Shawn smiled back and went to sit down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Shawn was told he go back into Adam's office.

"H-Stock!" Shawn spread his arms wide and grinned.

"Long time no see!" Adam stood and did the same. They embraced and then sat down across from each other, Adam's desk between them.

After Adam had finished explaining his game plan for the hearing, he was eager to catch up with Shawn and learn more about the new addition to the Spencer family.

"So, um, who was the mother?" he asked.

"We'd known each other since we were in diapers, then dated in high school. She was my first love."

"I'm sorry, man."

"S'okay. I'm just a little worried about Rosie and the effect it will have on her." Shawn explained. "Say, speaking of Rosie, she doesn't have to do anything at this hearing thingy, does she?"

"Well, it would probably help your case if she said something in your favor," Adam said. "but she doesn't have to be there at all if you don't want her to be."

"I don't want her there," Shawn said matter-of-factly. "She shouldn't have to watch that."

"I understand," Adam said, standing up and extending his hand. "I'd love to catch up some more, but I have another appointment in a few minutes. You can call me anytime if you have any questions between now and the hearing."

"Thanks again for doing this," Shawn said, excepting his hand.

"That's what friends are for,"

When Shawn had left, Adam went back to his paperwork.

"That is one lucky kid," he thought out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was almost to the door when the secretary stopped him.

"Mr. Spencer, wait," She came out from behind her desk and stuck a business card in the pocket of his flannel shirt.

"But I already-"

"Just in case," She said, then went back to her desk.

When he got back to his motorcycle he took the card out of his pocket to take a look at it.

Nothing unusual on the front.

He flipped it over.

_Teresa_

_555-0146_

_CALL ME!_

It couldn't hurt to call this girl, could it?

Rosie needed a mother right? 

Shawn smirked, slipped the card in his wallet, and sped away towards Gus' apartment.

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-1"You what?!" Shawn slapping his forehead.

"I'm sorry Shawn! You know how your dad can be."

"Awww, Gus." Shawn whined and shook his head.

"What?! Your dad comes to my apartment, looking angry mind you, and says that he wants to take his granddaughter back to his place. What was I supposed to do, Shawn, tell the man 'no'?"

"Well…yeah!" Shawn said, like it was common knowledge.

"What is the big deal? I didn't think it bothered you to let Rosie spend time with him."

"It doesn't bother me _too_ much," Shawn began. "but, the fact that I didn't tell him about the custody suit and that you said he seemed angry, which means he found out from somebody else, does."

"Oh…"

--

"So, when did you plan on telling me, Shawn?" Henry began, crossing his arms. "When she's packing to go live with her other grandparents?"

"Dad, you don't understand. I was going to tell you-" Shawn tried to explain.

"No, Shawn, I don't understand. I don't understand why I had to hear that my granddaughter might be taken away from us, from some guy at the courthouse!"

"Dad, believe it or not, everything I do is not a slam towards you. I was trying to handle things myself. I was going to tell you after I met with my lawyer this morning."

"I know you don't think you need me, but don't be so naïve to think that you can do this by yourself. Look, Shawn, I would just really appreciate it if you'd clue me in on big stuff like this. That's all I'm asking!" Henry paused a moment. "Wait a minute, you got a lawyer?"

"Yes, dad, I got a lawyer. I'm not as dumb as _you_ look," Shawn folded his arms and smirked.

"When's the court date?" Henry sighed.

A/N- hope you guys liked it! Love feedback, hint hint. :


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N-I'm not exactly sure of the exact courtroom proceedings. So, don't hurt me if they're not exactly right.

The first day of the trial came fast.

Too fast.

Shawn was getting more and more nervous sitting beside Adam at the defendant's table. He turned around and saw Lassie, his dad, Gus and (which made him happier than he realized it would) Jules.

Shawn had gotten Chief Vick to watch Rosie until he was out of court. Rosie was very reluctant to leave him. The kid wasn't stupid, there was no doubt about that. She knew what was going on and she knew the possibilities. And Shawn hadn't been doing too well either. He had been beside himself since she was out of his sight.

The more he thought about it, the more he questioned whether he really was the best thing for Rosie. What if his dad was right and he really would be ruining both of their lives? He shook away the thought as the Bailiff entered the room.

"All rise for the Honorable Gerald Grimsby,"

Everyone did as the Bailiff had instructed as the short, fat man seated himself in the bench.

"Mr. Adam Hornstock representing Mr. Shawn Spencer, the child in question's father, and Mr. Jonathan Lancaster representing Mr. and Mrs. Carter, the child in question's grandparents." the Bailiff announced.

Shawn looked over at the smug older couple across the aisle from them and their slimy looking lawyer he'd spoken on the phone with.

"The child in question's name?" the Judge asked, looking through the file.

"Rosalind Carter." The Bailiff answered.

Shawn tensed and Adam nudged him a bit.

"Well, what seems to be the problem, counsel?" the Judge looked at Lancaster.

Lancaster stood.

"Your Honor, my clients are worried about the welfare of their only granddaughter. They do not believe that Mr. Spencer is equipped to care for the child properly."

"I see. Mr. Hornstock, do you have anything to add?"

Adam stood.

"Your honor, the Defense believes that the child would be better off with her natural fa-"

"I don't see a paternity test in this file. We are positive that Mr. Spencer _is_ the child's natural father, correct?" the Judge asked.

Adam went white.

"Well, your Honor,-" Adam was interrupted again.

"Am I safe to assume that no paternity test has been taken?"

"Yes, your Honor." Adam looked down.

"Well, if that is the case, court is recessed until such a time as the paternity of the child can be determined and the child is to be put in the custody of the Department of Social Services until further notice, effective immediately."

The sound of the gavel hitting the wood echoed across the courtroom and people began to leave. Except one.

Shawn's heart was in the pit of his stomach. He felt Adam's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shawn," He said, cursing himself for not thinking about that. "We'll get the test done first thing in the morning.

"Don't worry about it H-Stock." Shawn said in monotone, still facing forward. He finally stood up and looked at him. "I need to go talk to my kid."

"They will bring her to your apartment so she can pack some things. Wait for her there." Shawn nodded.

Just then, everyone came over to them.

None of them wanted him to drive in his state, so Jules insisted that she take him home.

The ride was very quiet, but when they were almost to Shawn's apartment, he broke the silence.

"What am I going to do, Jules?" Shawn began. "They are taking her away from me!"

"Just until they get the paternity test." Jules reassured him, as they pulled up to his apartment.

"You don't know that!" He argued. "I was up all night reading about these kinds of cases. They don't usually favor the single, previously absentee fathers, Jules. I'm gonna lose her forever. I don't think I can handle that."

"You can't give up!"

"What's the point? She's probably better off with them anyway."

And with that, he thanked her for the ride and exited the car, leaving a speechless Juliet in the driver's seat.

_I've never seen Shawn act this way before. _She thought to herself _He never gives up on anything. This is serious._

She decided she would stay in the car until the Social Services people came and went, to make sure that Shawn didn't do anything stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rosie had found out that she wasn't going to be staying with Shawn any more, she hadn't stopped crying and it was absolutely killing Shawn.

"Why are they taking me away from you?" Rosie cried tears streaming down her face.

"It's complicated." Shawn said simply, as he packed Rosie's clothes in her suitcase.

"It won't be for long, right? That's what the Chief said. Right, Daddy?"

"I don't know."

"I want to stay with you!" She said for what seemed like the millionth time. Shawn stopped packing and sat down beside Rosie on the bed.

"Look, kiddo, I'm-I'm just not cut out for this okay?" Shawn tried to explain. "Your grandparents love you very much and they could take really good care of you."

Rosie's bottom lip began to quiver in its usual pitiful way.

"But you said that we were always gonna be together and you were never gonna let them take me away from you…" She hung her head. "I thought you loved me."

"Hey!" Shawn said, lifting her chin up with his finger. "Never think that I don't love you, Squirt. That's why I 'm doing this, so you can have all the best things life has to offer."

"Will I get to see you?" She asked her huge eyes looking up at him like he had all the answers.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Squirt," Shawn sighed.

Rosie just burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away.

She ran over to the window and Shawn could hear her sobs as she looked outside.

Shawn held back his tears and finished packing her things.

--

A/N - And that's it!!

Sorry it was so short, but there really wasn't anything else to be said.

If you guys want me to do another story, then reviewing is a must.

I hardly got any reviews with this story, and that's really discouraging, and its also the reason it took me so long to update. (btw-thanks to those who did review)

So, if you guys want the Shawn-Rosie saga to continue, prove it to me with reviews!

Thanks!!


End file.
